The Sakis
by Sage Mistri
Summary: By a cruel twist of fate, and a phone call from a friend, all the Saki siblings are coming over to stay at Suguru’s place…and he’s actually letting them stay! …And we all thought Suguru was smart! Can we say worst mistake of your life? ShuSu
1. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation…even though I want to… I do own a Mustang Key-Chain though! …Wait…that's from FullMetal Alchemist…whoops… (sweat drop)

**AN - **All right, I just want to tell you, I've started this story **three times**, all with different beginnings before I finally picked this one, so, don't get mad, though I don't see a reason you should. But, you might, but whatever. Hopefully, this fic will be just as funny and cool as my other one-shots, so…yeah…Oh… And **Don't expect this to be finished in the near future. **It will take a while for me to update. One; because of writer's block and Two; because of school. Oh, and Three; because of my own damn lazyness!

**Summary - **By a cruel twist of fate, and a phone call from a friend, all the Saki siblings are coming over to stay at Suguru's place…and he's actually letting them stay! …And we all thought Suguru was smart! Can we say worst mistake of your life?

**Pairing - **If you've read my other stories, you should know, but besides that, I'm not telling! Oh…and there will be pairings with O.C.s in them…sorry… But hey! It's not my fault my mind works in weird and cruel ways!

_**The Sakis**_

_Chapter One - The Phone Call_

It was another work day at N-G and the three members of Bad Luck were all enjoying their rare break. Sitting in the lobby, all were drinking the drink of their choice, peacefully. All were sitting in their own style, peacefully. All were bored out of their **mind**, peacefully; shocking, huh? But, as you know, no day in the life of Shuichi Shindo can ever be boring and this day **will be** no exception…he just…needed some help, which came right in the nick of time. And…in the form of a ring tone…

The music from _Glaring Dream _began playing and Hiro and Shuichi blinked. "What the…" They muttered, eyes going towards Suguru, who was now answering his cell phone. Hiro and Shuichi blinked again.

"Hello…" Suguru asked tonelessly, leaning his head against his palm, elbow propped on the back of the chair, so he was sitting sideways. "…_Hello_? Anyon-" Suguru's eyes narrowed. "How did **you **get my number?"

Shuichi and Hiro exchanged glances. …Suguru looked mad…at someone besides Shuichi! …Cool!

"Yu- How'd you get it from **him!** … … You gave him **what**! But I tho- …You mean they…_broke up_? … Seriously! … …Damn."

Hiro and Shuichi's eyes widened. Su-Suguru just cussed. Whoa… I guess this day wasn't that boring.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? You know what I mean! Now Suki's gonna try setting **me **up with **him**! … …"

Hiro and Shuichi donned similar thoughtful expressions. Hmm…Suki? …And Suguru's gay! …Or is he?

"Oh, shut up! It's not funny! … Not it isn't! …Well, it **is **sorta fun- … … Shut it! Good. Now why did you call? … … … … … What do you mean you don't know…?" Suguru's tone became murderous and Hiro and Shuichi shivered in their spots.

"Uh…" Hiro started. "Shui-"

"Shut up!" Shuichi hissed, hoping not to get caught eavesdropping, while cutting his friend off. "It's just getting good!"

"… … …. Yes, I think you **do **need a reason! … … Oh, you think? That's a scary thought." Suguru replied sarcastically. "Oh, stop your fake crying and get on with it."

"… … … … Well, of course I won't like it! Nothing out of **your **mouth is ever good! … … … … Che, yeah right. … … … …" Suguru raised a brow. "That's your brother, not me. I'm anything **but** cold-hearted. Sarcastic maybe, but never cold-hearted. … … … Told you." Suguru grinned.

"Now…tell me! … … Just tell me! I promise not to kill you. … … What? I couldn't hear you. … … … … Nope…still nothing. … … … … … … Eh? I heard Suki, Sou and Kuro's name, but what's the ot-" Su froze in shock, mouth dropping open as he finally got his answer.

Hiro and Shuichi became worried.

"You-You're kidding…" Suguru stuttered, eyes still wide. And then…he became calm, head going down enough to hide his bangs. "Tats-kun?" He asked sweetly. "Where are you? … … … Just answer the question! … … … … …" Suguru blinked. "You mean…you're right outside? … … … Oh…all right then … … … Nothing. … … Yes, I'm sure. ….. Good-bye, Tats-kun!" And with that said, he hung up, smiling a bit, just a bit, evilly.

"uh…Fujisa-" Shuichi started to say only to get cut off by said other.

"Yes, Mr. Shindo?"

"Where are you going?" Hiro asked before Shuichi even had a chance to speak.

"…" Suguru furrowed his brows and thought as he stood by the automatic doors of N-G.

"…Well?" Shuichi asked.

"Eh…" Suguru shrugged. "To kill." And with that said, he walked out.

Hiro and Shuichi exchanged glances.

"You don't think…" Shuichi began.

"He'd actually **kill **someone?" Hiro finished.

They both glanced at the door, then looked back at each other. "Uh…Fujisaki! Wait up!" And they went running after their keyboardist, leaving the building, right when K walked into the lobby.

"All right! Break's over! Time…to…get…back…to…work? … Where the hell did they go!"

…See…the day in the life of Shuichi or Bad Luck will never be boring! And to think, it was all thanks to Suguru, too. Hah! Beat that K! Suguru isn't an old fart!

_To Be Continued_

Hope you like it!


	2. Sou

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation…even though I want to… I do own a Mustang Key-Chain though! …Wait…that's from FullMetal Alchemist…whoops… (sweat drop)

**AN - **Well, I got two reviews, so I guess that's ok, but what really bugs me is that at least 25 people read it… Hello! Only two reviews! That'll **really **boast my confidence (sarcasm intended), but it's k. I don't review much either, so I understand… Just go and read the chapter, hope you like it! Oh, I'll most likelysay this all through the story, but it's true, this is**not **my best work.

**Summary - **By a cruel twist of fate, and a phone call from a friend, all the Saki siblings are coming over to stay at Suguru's place…and he's actually letting them stay! …And we all thought Suguru was smart! Can we say worst mistake of your life?

**Pairing - **Suguru/Shuichi, Hiro/O.C. Sorry! But I really don't like Ayaka that much, I don't **hate **her, I just can't write her character that well.

_**The Sakis**_

_Chapter Two - Soujiro Hawasaki_

"…Hey…Is that?" Hiro asked.

"Tatsuha!" Shuichi gasped, eyes wide and sure enough, the Yuki look-a-like was there, locked in a staring contest with Suguru. "Ah…oh…! Hide!" And he pulled Hiro into a random alleyway.

"Shuichi! What th-"

"Shut up, Hiro! Do you **wanna **get caught!" Shuichi hissed, trying to keep his voice low.

"No, bu-" Hiro tried saying.

"Then shh…I'm trying to listen!"

Hiro sighed. "I'm gonna regret this…" But nonetheless, he remained quiet, listening in as well.

… … … …

Brown met blue and the staring contest began, the blue one twitching from the evil glint in the brown eyes.

"Tats-kun." Suguru nodded, smiling an almost copy of his cousin's usual grin.

"Heh…heh…" Tatsuha laughed nervously. "S-Sugu-chan."

Suguru's right eye slightly twitched at the name, but his smile never faltered. I guess, being raised by Touma wasn't that bad, if you got that cool smiling evil face from him. "How many times have I told you not to call me that…?" He asked, tonelessly.

"…A lot..." Tatsuha mumbled, still a bit twitchy under the slightly calm, slightly evil gaze of his friend.

"Well…what are you s'possed to do then?"

Tatsuha looked off nervously to the side, the opposite direction from where Hiro and Shuichi were hiding. "Not…call you that?"

Suguru crossed his arms, grin becoming wider, though his voice was still toneless. "Tats-kun…"

"…You know I love you…right?" Tatsuha muttered hopefully, slightly teary eyes meeting the shorter's emotionless ones.

"…Idiot…"

Tatsuha flinched and that's when Suguru struck. "Oww! What was that for!" He cried angrily rubbing his head from where Suguru had hit him.

"For acting like an idiot and actually letting the others come." Suguru spat off quickly, but still emotionlessly, leaving a sigh at the end.

"You…you're…not gonna kill me?" Tatsuha asked, stars for eyes.

Suguru rolled his eyes. "…No…" He admitted reluctantly.

"Yay! Sugu-chan's not gonna kill me!" The younger Uesugi brother cried out, glomping the actually older boy. A very hilarious sight for anyone passing by and of course for our Shuichi and Hiro, who were trying to hold in their giggles, hoping to not reveal that they were listening.

"Eep! Get a way from me!" Suguru protested, pushing the younger away.

"…Oww…" Tatsuha muttered for the second time that day as he fell on his butt.

"Don't think you're getting away **that **easy!"

"…B-But, Sugu-chan! I thought you loved me!"

Suguru rolled his eyes again.

"Hey! Don't roll your eyes at m-"

"I wasn't rolling my eyes at **you**! …I was rolling my eyes at your own stupidity…" Suguru explained, slightly smirking.

"Oh…Hey!"

"But anyway… You're picking Suki up."

…

…

…

"**What**!"

… … … …

"There's that Suki name again! Who the heck is she!" Shuichi growled to himself, peeking around the wall.

Hiro stood, leaning beside him, eyes closed. Opening one eye, he looked Shuichi over and asked. "Why do you care?" -A smirk found its way up to his lips- "Are you…jealous?"

"Wh-What!" Shuichi stuttered, freezing up. "N-No! …Of course…not!" But nonetheless, he went back to watching, _trying _to ignore Hiro's soft laughter. "…I'm not jealous…" He muttered to himself. "I'm not, I'm not, I'm not!"

"…And I wonder if that Eiri Yuki look-a-like actually loves Fujisaki? He's said it at least two time, you know?" Hiro added slyly, looking away from his friend innocently.

Shuichi 'eeped' and froze up again. Noticing this, Hiro continued. "I mean, Fujisaki doesn't **really **seem to be denying it, and didn't you tell me Tatsuha is…_interested _in other men. They're the same age…right, Shuichi?" He asked, looking back over to the pink-haired boy.

No answer…

"Shuichi?" Hiro asked.

No answer.

"…Uh…Shuichi?" Hiro asked, a bit nervously this time.

He leaned a bit to the side and caught sight of something that nearly made him burst out laughing. If the look on Shuichi's face didn't show it, what he said next sure did.

"…Tatsuha…" Shuichi muttered in a murderous tone, eye twitching.

Hiro kept in his snickers. His friend was **jealous **over Suguru Fujisaki! He was the reason Shuichi broke up with Yuki! Now…all he had to do was find out who Yuki liked.

… … … …

"B-But…Sugu-chan!" Tatsuha whined, still on the ground, looking very, very pathetic.

"B-But nothing!" Suguru quickly retorted, mocking the priest-in-training. "You're picking her up!" It's not that Suguru didn't want to pick her up, actually he would of loved to be able to go, it's just that, Suki always seemed to piss Tatsuha off, so, that's what his punishment would be. Picking the little annoyance up from the airport.

"But what if she's had her meds! I'll fucking die!"

"Not my problem." Suguru replied.

"But Sug-"

"Besides…" Suguru started slyly. "Didn't you tell me she acted like a female, green-haired, brown-eyed Shuichi Shindo. You should _love_ picking her up, seeing as she's like Mr. Shindo, who's like Mr. Sakuma."

"B-But…but…" Tatsuha muttered, trying to come up with a reason for not going and coming up with nothing. "Sugu-cha-"

"Tats-kun…" Suguru muttered, slightly scolding the younger boy.

"…Fine."

"Good. Now, leave! I gotta get back to N-G anyway…and finish that dang CD…" Suguru sighed, hand on head in a tired gesture.

"…You could always ditch!" Tatsuha suggested cheerfully, still on the ground.

Suguru moved his hand a bit to stare blankly at the boy. "And let you get me drunk, so you can get out of your job of picking my sister up? Uh…no, don't think so." He replied swiftly.

"Dang…"

"Yup… Now get up. You're embarrassing me."

…

…

"Well?"

"Help me up?" Tatsuha asked, giving the other big puppy dog eyes.

Suguru's brow twitched and he looked to the side. "Uh…"

"Pwease?"

"You've had sugar today, haven't you?" Suguru asked, nodding to himself.

"Uh…Maybe…"

"I've told you to lay off that stuff…"

…

…

"…So…" Tatsuha muttered.

"Yeah?" Suguru asked.

"Pwease?"

He stared at Tatsuha blankly for a moment, before shaking his head. "I need some chocolate." And with that said, Suguru walked off, paying no attention to the 'eep' that came from the alleyway and oblivious to the fact that Hiro and Shuichi had heard everything that the two had said.

"Sugu-chan!" Tatsuha whined.

No answer.

"…Bastard." And with that said, Tatsuha got up and walked off as well, most likely heading towards _Sugu-chan's _apartment to raid his fridge.

… … … …

"Is he…gone?" Shuichi asked hesitantly, his head popping out of the alley to glance around suspiciously.

"Oh, just go, Shuichi!" Hiro said, pushing the boy out of the alley.

"Hey! Watch it!" Shuichi cried, stumbling a little.

Hiro just ignored him. "I wonder…what was that all about? I've never seen Fujisaki act that way before… What do you think, Shuichi?"

…

"Hmm? Shuichi?"

Hiro looked at the back of his friend's head, which was turned towards the sky. It was one of those times again, when the little ball of energy went into those random brooding moods that came with all that emotion he usually had. These were the times Hiro hated, since Shuichi looked different, like he was dead to the world, which he was **so not**!

"…Hiro… Do you really think Suguru and Tatsuha are…_dating_?" Shuichi asked, a sad tone lining his words. "And do you…do you think…Suguru doesn't…_like _us or something like that?"

"Shuichi…" Hiro started softly.

Shuichi smiled slightly. At least he still had Hiro to comfo-

"Ow…what'd you do that for!" Shuichi asked rubbing his head from where Hiro had hit him.

"Because…you my friend…are an idiot and you **really **have to stop with the freaking brooding because Fujisaki and Tatsuha are **not **dating! They're just _best friends_! Like _us_! God, you're so **dense**!"

"…Oh…"

"Oh…and that Suki girl is Fujisaki's sister, if you didn't already catch that." Hiro added as he walked away.

"Oh…wait- What!"

… … … …

"Hmm…" Suguru mumbled, sticking his head into the N-G Building. Looking around, he was surprised the gun-toting blonde was nowhere to be seen. I guess he **could **get lucky sometimes.

So, with a small grin, he walked in, no longer afraid of what the crazy manager would do to him for ditching, if only for a few minutes. But, it seemed as he wasn't as lucky as he thought he was, because at that moment, a red and green blur ran into the building and hugged Suguru from behind, knocking both to the ground.

"Wh-Whoa!" Suguru cried as his body made connect with the ground, wincing slightly in pain as the other fell on top of him.

"Well, well!" The voice cried in a singsong tone, obviously male.

Suguru's eyes widened.

"Look who it is! It's my own little clone!"

The weight was slightly lifted off the keyboardist body, allowing him to turn around, letting the other sit comfortably on his stomach, cross-legged. And once Suguru had turned around, he was greeted with hazel eyes and a face that could pass as Suguru's twin.

"Sou!"

Suguru's big brother, by two years, was back…and sitting on his stomach.

_Ah, well…, _Suguru thought, mentally sweat dropping, _At least he isn't straddling me like last time… That was embarrassing. _

_To Be Continued_

**AN - **Done, finally! You do not know how long it took me to finish the last part between Suguru and Sou…seriously, major's writer's block! But I got through it, though it isn't that good. Well, I hope you guys review! Sorry if this story sucks a bit, I really don't think this is my best piece of work.


	3. Kuro

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation…even though I want to… I do own a Mustang Key-Chain though! …Wait…that's from Full Metal Alchemist…whoops… (sweat drop)

**AN - **I actually don't have anything to say…weird… Just read, and hopefully you'll like it. Oh, and won't discontinue this fic, **ever**! So, if anyone likes it, but just aren't reviewing because you're like me and don't like to review, don't worry. The story's safe. Oh, but one question, the chapter's seem pointless to me, do they seem that way to you?

**To Person-who-reviewed **(Can't find your name because the review you sent has appeared on the site yet) - But, thanks for telling me. I had no idea that had happened. So, once again, thanks for actually telling me!

**Summary - **By a cruel twist of fate, and a phone call from a friend, all the Saki siblings are coming over to stay at Suguru's place…and he's actually letting them stay! …And we all thought Suguru was smart! Can we say worst mistake of your life?

**Pairing - **Suguru/Shuichi, Hiro/O.C. Sorry! But I really don't like Ayaka that much, I don't **hate **her, I just can't write her character that well. Yuki/OC and OC/OC. If there are other pairings you want that don't interfere with the ones I already have, tell me, and I might add it and once again, sorry about the OC's but it's my story…so… 'sides, you might like it!

_**The Sakis**_

_Chapter Three - Kuro_

"So…are you sure?" Shuichi asked for what seemed like the fiftieth time in the last three minutes.

"Yes, Shuichi…" Hiro muttered, sweat dropping slightly. "I'm sure…"

"Are you _really _sure?"

"Yeah…"

"_Absolutely _sure?"

"Yeah…"

"_Truly _sure?"

"Yeah…"

They had made it to N-G by now, Hiro with an annoyed look on his face and Shuichi with one of worry. Acting like a silly little school girl, Shuichi had finally annoyed Hiro to one great extent and it was taking all the guitarist had not to blow up. That's what **Shuichi **did when he was annoyed, not what the ever calm and sometimes…uh…crazy guitarist did! No, sir!

…

…

Ah, finally…peace… Wait! Peace! Nothing that even **remotely **involved Shuichi was ever **peaceful**!

"Uh…Shui…chi?" Hiro asked, turning on his heel to face his friend. He was greeted with a shocked stare. "Are you…all right?"

"H-He-and them-an' sitting…-and they!" Shuichi stuttered as he lifted a finger to point over Hiro's shoulder.

Hiro's face twisted in confusion and he wondered whether he **wanted **to know what was behind him. Though, in the end, curiosity got the better of him and he turned around, eyes widening slightly.

Shuichi finally came to his senses, going from his shocked state to one which came with the waterworks. "He's sitting o-mmpuff…" Shuichi began to cry, had not Hiro clamped a hand over his mouth and dragged him behind the receptionist desk in order to shut him up.

… … … …

Needless to say, despite Hiro's efforts, both brothers heard the cry, but when looking over to see what it was, saw nothing.

"What…was that?" Suguru asked, blinking in confusion.

Sou blinked as well, mimicking his younger brother's face perfectly. Finally, after moments of deliberation, a grin spread to his face. "See! I told you!" Sou cried in triumph, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And **what **would that be…?" Suguru asked, humoring his brother, knowing it was going to be something extra stupid.

"N-G is really…" Sou started, leaning in to give the effect it was really important and that the information could never, ever been spoken off. He sort of looked like a school girl telling her friend who she had a crush on, not that Suguru would ever admit that to him.

"Is really…" Suguru prodded, smiling slightly.

"…Haunted…" Sou whispered.

…

…

"You're right…" Suguru muttered, staring blankly.

"I-I am!"

"You **are **crazy. …Now get off me!" And Suguru proceeded to push the boy off.

Sou offered no sign of protest, just pouting slightly, though he picked him self up, like it was a normal everyday thing the two brothers did. Most likely, it was. But anyway, Sou began to brush himself off, fixing his clothes in a presentable raggedy way, while also allowing Suguru to get a better look at how much he'd changed.

He didn't look that different though, looking almost the same as he did a year ago, when they'd last met. Same red hair, though now it had grown to his neck, and lay straight and silky, and there were green tips added, an improvement in Suguru's eyes, though brown hair coloring was still favored, in his opinion. But, off topic, Sou still had the same light brown eyes, though clear contacts could be seen, and, of course, he still had his same style of clothes. A long white shirt, with black shorts and a gray jacket; which had been the base for his pick of clothes for has long as Suguru had known him.

"Tohma making you wear that?" Sou asked, snapping Suguru out of his thoughts.

"Huh…oh! Yeah, he is…" Suguru muttered softly, a bit embarrassed.

"…You don't wear that…to **school**, _do you_?"

At this, Suguru rolled his eyes. "What are you, crazy?"

Sou grinned. "Good! I've raised you well!" He stated, clapping his brother on the shoulder as he continued to stand in front of him, only now noticing his brother hadn't grown an inch since they last met, not that he'd actually say that, him being a good five inches taller. His brother was known to get a _bit _violent at insults and being called short was a **major **insult.

Suguru grinned widely, oblivious to his brothers thought.

"Now…" Sou started wistfully. "If only you'd turn gay…"

And the grin fell.

BAM.

"Oww!" Sou cried, rubbing his head where Suguru had punched him.

"…Idiot…" But nonetheless, Suguru was blushing lightly, not that noticeable as his thoughts drifted.

… … … …

"Hmm…that's weird…" Hiro muttered, head popping up behind the desk, going to rest on his arms which were crossed over it.

"I know! They're brothers and he…**sat **on him, like it was nothing! They've **got **to be close!" Shuichi cried in awe, jumping up from where he had originally crouched.

"No…No… I was talking about Suguru not being gay…" Hiro explained, looking up at Shuichi.

"Oh…" Shuichi muttered. "…Wait…How's that surprising?"

"I dunno…he just seems like the kinda guy that'd be gay, you know…" Hiro muttered watching as the red-haired boy chased his brother into the elevator, most likely heading towards the rehearsal room.

"…No." Shuichi replied and at the same moment he heard someone behind him mutter a 'Yes'. "What the!" Shuichi cried, jumping around to meet narrowed hazel eyes.

Hiro looked over his shoulder and blinked, before paling a bit at the glare the girl was sending at both boys. "Uh…H-Hey there." He said nervously, jumping up to face her, where he noticed that she was actually a head shorter then him, but that didn't make her less intimidating.

Her light brown her was tied up in low pony tail, letting her bangs frame and also darken her face somewhat, though that didn't make her ugly, not at all. She actually had some beauty in her, though there would have been more had she not be frowning and glaring evilly at the two boys. Her clothes didn't give off anything cheery, either, going towards a more tom-boyish approach, though they were still a bit form-fitting. A dark blue long shirt and loose jeans, that still flared out, covering her feet.

"…Yeah, hey." She muttered eyeing them suspiciously. "So…would you care to explain why you were spying on Sugu and his brother, while hiding behind my desk…" She sprouted off quickly though still in a bored tone.

"Uh…well…" Hiro muttered a bit nervously, hoping against hope Shuichi didn't do anything stupid. "We…uh…"

"They were most likely _drooling _over the munchkin… You know **no one **can resist a Saki." A cocky, male voice said and they could practically _feel _the smirk he was most likely letting out.

All three heads turned to the side, Hiro and Shuichi blinking while the girl just kept her poker face up. It took a moment for Hiro and Shuichi to process what he had said, but when they did, they let a loud denial, Shuichi blushing. Though, that passed as well, because that's when Shuichi took a good look at the man for the first time and he seemed…familiar?

Black, waist-length hair tied in a low ponytail and bangs that couldn't even be considered even, heck, one strand actually went down to his waist. The other strands hung to his chin, while others stayed a bit over his eyes, but even with that raggedy look, he actually looked good. His pale blue eyes weren't as shocking as his hair and neither were his clothes. A sleeveless black top and grey shorts was all he had.

Shuichi blinked. "You look…"

"Familiar?" The guy asked, smirking slightly, hands on hips. "Well, I should hope so! I did just see you, um…last week!"

Shuichi blinked before realization dawned on him. "Kuro!"

_To Be Continued_

**AN - **Nope…sorry, not ending Author Notes today, but one thing! I've already started and will have most likely finished the next chapter by the time this one is up! Yay, me!


	4. The Brothers of the Saki Family

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation…even though I want to… I do own a Mustang Key-Chain though! …Wait…that's from Full Metal Alchemist…whoops… (sweat drop)

**AN - **Fourth Chapter and I don't really think we're going anywhere…dang. Oh, well, it's still cute, right?

**Summary - **By a cruel twist of fate, and a phone call from a friend, all the Saki siblings are coming over to stay at Suguru's place…and he's actually letting them stay! …And we all thought Suguru was smart! Can we say worst mistake of your life?

**Pairing - **Suguru/Shuichi, Hiro/O.C. Sorry! But I really don't like Ayaka that much, I don't **hate **her, I just can't write her character that well. Yuki/OC and OC/OC. If there are other pairings you want that don't interfere with the ones I already have, tell me, and I might add it.

_**The Sakis**_

_Chapter Four - The Brothers of the Saki Family_

"Hmm…where is everyone? K and Sakano should be back by now…and where the heck are Shindo and Nakano." Suguru muttered to himself as he walked into the very empty rehearsal room, Sou following closely after him.

Putting his back to his brother, Suguru went to go plop down on the couch with a sigh, obviously tired. Sou continued to look around, eyeing the new keyboard Suguru had just bought and the polished guitar in room. Both were in mint condition and would probably sell for a **lot **of money, but that would never work. His brother would go all mental and he'd never get it, _but_…there was always those Motorcycle keys on the table…

So with a smirk, he immediately headed over to the table once he was sure Suguru wasn't looking, talking while he did so. "You mean the red-head and the pink-haired male Suki?" Suguru rolled his eyes at this, remembering what he had said to Tatsuha just moments ago.

"Yeah…and if you even **think **about touching those keys, you'll be missing a hand." Suguru stated, never once breaking his line of vision from the window.

Sou's hand twitched, but he made no other sign that he had actually tried stealing the keys of one of his brother's friends motorcycle keys. _He probably has a junky one, anyway… _"They left soon after you did…something about you actually killing someone?" Sou asked, raising a brow at his brother.

Suguru blinked, turning towards his brother. "Killing…? Oh! Oh, yeah! I must've said something about killing Tats-kun, nothing big." He stated waving the entire statement away.

…

…

…

"You really didn't…_kill _him, did you?" Sou asked, a bit afraid of the answer.

Suguru stared blankly. "You're my _brother_, shouldn't you know the answer to that?" Suguru stated, emphasizing brother as if saying brothers were supposed to know everything about each other.

Sou rolled his eyes. "I'm your **brother**! Of course I don't know!" He stated, emphasizing brother as if stating brothers **weren't **supposed to know anything about each other.

…

…

"…True…" Suguru reluctantly admitted and that was the end of that, well, until another argument started, which would obviously erupt between both brothers soon.

… … … …

"So…how's it been going? I heard about you and Yuki, hopefully you didn't take it **to **hard…" Kuro stated a bit nervously.

Shuichi shook his head, smirking slightly. "Oh, not at all! We both thought the same way!"

Kuro blinked at the smirk, but brushed it off, relieved that the cold-hearted author hadn't hurt the pink-haired male Suki **that **much. He'd seen what the older Uesugi had done with other girls and he didn't want to wish that on **anyone**. I guess Shuichi had worked his way into Yuki's heart, just not with lover love, but may be with brotherly love…sort of…ah, what the heck! They weren't together anymore and that was it! No reason to make it all that confusing.

"Well, that's good. I've known Eiri for a long time and I know what he's like, so…" Kuro muttered, not really knowing where this was leading, but talking all the same.

"Oh, it's all right." And there was that smirk again. "But you really should go and meet him some time. I'm sure he'd _love _to have you over."

Hiro glanced at Shuichi and then at the confused expression on the other's. _I guess Shuichi's gonna play match-maker…wow… Never thought that would happen … Hey! What bout that…girl? _He glanced to the side and saw that she was pointedly ignoring all three, going on the internet and chatting with some people on a place called…Gaia Online? Weird, but whatever…

"Yeah…maybe I will, but anyway, I doubt Serenity wants us to hang around here all day-" -At this, Serenity shrugged, not really paying attention. - "So, how bout we go see how Little Fuji is doing, shall we." So, with that said, he ushered the two out from behind the desk. "Anyway, see ya, Serenity!" He called as he walked away, pushing the two struggling boys ahead of him.

"Whatever…Krad!" Serenity called and she knew, even without looking, that Kuro's right eye was twitching, just like the right eyes of all Saki's did when they were called an annoying nickname.

"Evil…bitch…" Kuro muttered darkly and all Shuichi and Hiro could do was exchange worried glances.

But when they finally made it to the rehearsal room, they were a bit afraid to go in, with all the muffled shouting and what not.

"…You think it's safe?" Hiro asked.

"What if K's in there!" Shuichi cried out tearfully, now realizing they'd been gone at least half an hour.

"Oh, suck it up you big babies! It's probably just Fuji and Hawa fighting over something stupid. So…let's go already." And with that said, he opened the door to find Suguru and another red-haired guy glaring at each other.

And they continued just glaring at each other…

And glaring at each other…

And glaring…

"Excuse me!" Kuro growled out, clenched fist twitching madly.

"Wha-" Mouths dropped in shock and both boys blinked. "K-kuro?"

Kuro nodded. "Yo!" He asked smirking.

Sou blinked again before grinning. "Kuro!" And he instantly tackled the blue-eyed boy, going to sitting cross-legged on the man's stomach, just like he'd done with Suguru before. "What'cha bring me!" He asked childishly, grinning widely.

Suguru's response to the entrance was more controlled. "Suki's not gonna pop up, is she?" He asked worriedly, doubting he could handle **another **surprise visit.

"Naw…doubt it." Kuro replied while he tried to stop Sou/Hawa from chocking him. "Stop it Hawa!"

"Aww…fine… But you owe me a video game!" Sou ordered, refusing to get off the other until he promised.

Kuro rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just get off."

"All righty then!" And Sou/Hawa was off, now standing beside his younger brother with a big grin.

"Uh…"

"Hmm?" All three brothers muttered, realizing for the first time that they weren't alone.

Suguru's eyes widened. "Oh…crap…" He muttered.

But no one paid any attention to the smallest of the group…uh…no offense to Suguru.

"You all…know each other?" Hiro asked.

Now it was Kuro's turn to blink. "What are you talking about, of course we do."

"Eh?" Shuichi muttered confusedly.

Sou/Hawa sweat dropped, stepping up. "May be we should explain. I'm Soujiro Hawasaki." He said, bowing as he introduced himself.

"And as you know, I'm Hiei Kurosaki." Kuro, now also called Hiei, replied.

"And you know, he's Suguru Fujisaki." Soujiro explained, nodding towards the still shocked Suguru.

"And even though our last names are different, we're still brothers, the Saki brothers to be more exact. You know, the Saki family that seems to pop up on every news channel at least three times a day." Hiei finished, smirking.

… (blink) (blink) …

"Oh…" Hiro and Shuichi muttered, realization dawning on them. That's when it when it came to them that Kuro **did **look something like Suguru and thenSoujiro could be considered a **twin **of Suguru's, only with red hair. They blinked again. …This day was getting confusing. And who was this Suki?

"I see you're finally here…" A cold voice muttered from behind them and that's when Suguru knew that he…was so freaking screwed.

_To Be Continued…_

**AN - **Yes, I know the chapter seemed rather rushed…well, it was hard to write! Seriously! I guess I had a mini writer's block…heh…heh. Oh, and with Serenity calling Hiei Kurosaki, Krad, well that's because I made him look like Krad from D N Angel, except with pale blue eyes and black hair. So if you wanna really know what he looks like, go find a picture of Krad or just leave me your e-mail address and I'll send you one, to save you the trouble. Well, I think that's it. Oh, and I'm working on a cute Friendship Tats/Su fic, so keep on the look out for that! It won't be out for a while though. Well, see ya!


End file.
